El Caos, La Luna y Yo
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: La vida de Jackal Sleipnir (Mi Oc) dará un gran giro cuando conozca a Luna la Princesa de la Noche y a la mismísima Eris diosa del caos ellas harán hasta lo imposible por conquistar el corazón de Sleipnir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

Era un bello día en el palacio de canterlot, los guardias como de costumbre vigilaban los distintos sectores de este y las princesas realizaban sus deberes reales como todos los días, se podría decir que era un día tranquilo pero esta tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

En la entrada a los jardines del palacio los guardias que vigilaban aquella puerta discutían con un alicornio macho color blanco, su cola y su crin eran negras, su cutie mark no se podía ver debido a la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

-No puedes pasar a menos que seas de la realeza o un alumno de la escuela de unicornios superdotados-dijo uno de los guardias-ahora retírate por favor

-Voy a entrar digan lo que digan soldaditos-respondió el alicornio

-¿y como lo harás?-protesto uno de los guardias

-Haciendo esto-el alicornio saco una pala con la que golpeo a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes-Ahora ¡Hipherion ven acá¡-solo con decir estas palabras un fénix negro descendió desde los cielos posándose en su hombro

-¿Que sucede hermano?-pregunto el fénix

-Busquemos comida y un lugar para descansar en este palacio-le respondió el alicornio

-Emm pero esto esta lleno de guardias y bueno nosotros dos somos los mas buscados por toda equestria

-Tranquilo Hipherion estos soldados son como moscas no serán problema

-Tienes razón ahora vamos

El fénix y el alicornio recorrieron los jardines golpeando con palas a todos los guardias que se encontraban-Deberíamos quemarlos para no dejar evidencia

-Hipherion eso es cruel, que tal si los lanzamos a una fosa llena de larvas de mosca para que los devoren lenta y dolorosamente-dijo el alicornio en tono malévolo

-Claro y quemarlos es cruel creo que sera mejor proseguir con nuestro camino

Después de recorrer los jardines entraron al palacio inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar la cocina no sin antes toparse con varios guardias que sufrieron el mismo destino que el de sus compañeros: Ser golpeados en la cabeza por una pala". No paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran la cocina y para su fortuna habían dejado inconscientes a todos los guardias del palacio así que pudieron comer tranquilos.

-Oh esto es delicioso-dijo el alicornio devorando toda la comida del lugar junto a su amigo Hipherion

-Y que lo digas no había comido asi desde que dejamos la atlantida

-Si el pescado es delicioso pero de vez en cuando es bueno probar cosas diferentes por ejemplo ahora

En cuestión de minutos dejaron vacía toda la cocina del palacio, devoraron todo incluso la fruta de cera que servia de adorno

-Creo que debemos caminar un poco para digerir mejor la comida no Hipherion

-Si hermano digo lo mismo vamos

Recorrieron el palacio otra vez solo que ahora un centenar de guardias estaban esperándolos

-Ustedes Hipherion y Jackal Sleipnir quedan arrestados por los cargos de asesinato, estafa, robo y entrar al palacio a la fuerza tienen derecho a guardar silencio ahora las alas y cascos donde los vea-ordeno uno de los guardias

-Sleipnir-susurro Hipherion

-¿Que?-respondió susurrando

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos Dead Rising?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Si

-Pues esto es exactamente los mismo solo que en lugar de zombies son guardias

-Ya veo entonces al ataque

Hipherion y Sleipnir se lanzaron contra los guardias golpeándolos con las palas, oh si solo Sleipnir enfrenta un centenar de soldados con una pala y gana, en cuestión de segundos todos los guardias ya estaban en el piso.

-Oye tu esta...-dijo una voz detras de Sleipnir pero no pudo terminar este lo o mas bien la golpeo con la pala dejándola tirada en el suelo

-Oh Mierda que hice-dijo Sleipnir al ver que había golpeado a una alicornio se trataba de la princesa Luna-¿Esta muerta?

Hipherion alterado le dijo-Pendejo tiene una corona Oh no asesinaste a la reina

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-Hay que ocultarla, descuartizarla

-Hipherion aquí nadie descuartiza nada

-Pero Sleipnir sabe demasiado

-Pero y eso que se ve que es buena gente-en eso notaron que la yegua aun respiraba , decidieron llevarla a la habitación mas cercana para tratar de ayudarla.

La recostaron en una gran cama y le brindaron los primero auxilios le vendaron su cuerpo entero, le pegaron varios curitas y finalmente Sleipnir le hizo respiración de boca a boca cosa que hizo despertar a Luna que al ver al semental tan cerca de ella le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Luna volteo a ver a quien golpeo y su mirada se ilumino al ver a Sleipnir-"Wow el es Sleipnir el forajido legendario, mmm se ve mas guapo en persona ah este semental va a ser mio cueste lo que cueste"-pensó

-¡Ouch¡ vaya tienes un buen bra...-Sleipnir quedo maravillado con la belleza de Luna-"Santa madre de las donas ella es hermosa oh madre mía estoy enamorado"

Luna con una mirada picara se acerco a Sleipnir-Hola me llamo Luna y ¿Tu?-dijo pasando su cola por la nariz del semental haciendo que comenzara a sangrar por la nariz

-Emm ...Sleipnir...Llamarme...Jackal...yo..me-respondió Sleipnir aun cautivado por Luna

-Permitame señorita-Hipherion golpe a Sleipnir en la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar

-Oh si mucho gusto Luna yo soy Jackal Sleipnir el forajido...-Luna tapo su boca con su casco

-Si ya se quien eres, sabes me agradas mucho solo por eso retirare los cargos que hay contra ti y tu amigo-dijo señalando a Hipherion y a Sleipnir

-Wow ¿Enserio?

-Si es enserio-Sleipnir no contuvo su felicidad y la abrazo haciendo que se sonrojara-uuu nadie me habia abrazado asi, ahora siganme le notificare esto a mi hermana que no tardara en llegar

**Bosque everfree**

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por el oscuro bosque-Espero llegar pronto-dijo la figura-ojala aquí pueda encontrar a mi pony especial-camino y camino durante un largo rato hasta que vio un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Ponyville

-Mhmm con que Ponyville, bien-la figura revelo su figura que era la de un draconnequs hembra-preparate ponyville que Eris la Diosa del Caos ha llegado

**Espero esta renovación haya sido de su agrado, si es asi pueden dejar un comentario diciendo que les pareció también acepto consejos, sugerencias,ideas etc, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

El mar conoce al caos

Celestia estaba en la cocina del castillo diciendole a los chefs que preparar para la cena de esa noche , cuando de repente una carta aparecio frente a ella

Oh una carta me pregunto de quien sera-dijo algo sorprendida-Al parecer es de Twilight bien parece importante

La carta decia lo siguiente

Querida Princesa Celestia

Puede que esto la sorprenda pero hoy llego a Ponyville una visita un tanto especial, y me refiero a ella como especial porque se trata de una draconequs que responde al nombre de

Eris "La Diosa del Caos"

Se que hemos lidiado con discord pero aun asi esto es nuevo para mi ya que ella aunque posee la misma actitud traviesa y bromista no a generado ningun altercado,ningun patron de clima extraño ni nada por el estilo se a comportado bien por eso le quiero solicitar su permiso para que asista a la cena que tendremos con usted esta noche, dicho esto y esperando su confirmacion

Se despide Su fiel alumna

Twilight Sparkle

Esto suena un tanto interesante, me agradaria conocer a esa tal Eris -Dijo celestia mientras escribia una respuesta a la carta de Twilight-Vaya quien lo diria Un alicornio macho y un draconequs hembra tengo el presentimiento de que algo interesante va a pasar

Mientras tanto en los Jardines de canterlot

Tienes una historia muy interesante Sleipnir, quien iba a decir que yo iba a hablar con el mismisimo Dios de Los Mares-dijo una sorprendida luna- ¿Y mi hermana ya lo sabe?

En cierta forma, porque piensa que eso de "Poseidon" es mi apodo por mis hablidades, pero tu tranquila en la cena de esta noche les contare todo lo que te conte a ti-dijo Sleipnir-pero oye que tu historia no se queda atras, es algo triste pero eso no le quito lo interesante

Y asi Sleipnir y luna se pasaron un buen rato platicando, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de la tan esperada cena en la cual nadie sabia que iba a empezar una gran rivalidad

Bienvenidas sean-le dijo celestia a las mane 6-sientanse como en su casa

La cena sera servida en unos momentos por favor ponganse comodas-dijo luna

¡Muchas Gracias Princesas¡-exclamaron las mane 6

En ese momento Celestia vio a Eris sosteniendo un vaso de leche con chocolate y comiendo un algodon de azucar mientras veia las estatuas del palacio , Celestia y Luna se acercaron a ella pero ella no se dio cuenta-Tu debes Eris CIerto?-pregunto celestia-Wow nunca habia visto un draconequs hembra,debes estar muy lejos de casa no?-dijo luna un tanto curiosa, en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron

Uff disculpen la tardanza, esque aqui a mi Pavo Parlante se le olvido que habia una importante cena esta noche verdad pavito?-dijo Sleipnir un tanto Molesto-Oyeme que te pasa yo no soy ningun maldito Pavo parlante soy un Fenix ,mira que faltarle el respeto a alguien tan refinado como yo-dijo Hipherion orgulloso

en ese momento Sleipnir comenzo a hacer ruidos de Pavo-¡GORDOGORDOGORDOGORDO¡

UY vuelves a hacer eso y ya veras-dijo hipherion molesto-Uy si que miedo el pavito me va a asesinar¡GORDOGORDOGORDO¡-dijo sleipnir volviendo a hacer ruidos de pavo-ahora si me las vas a pagar maldita mula

Bien entonces que esperas?, ven aca pavito-replico Sleipnir-Bien tu lo pediste-Entonces una rara pelea se formo(Se forma la tipica nube de pelea)-maldito ya veras si me dices pavo otra vez-Gritaba Hipherion mientras aplicaba una llave a las pierna de Sleipnir

Sleipnir se recupero y comenzo a torcer el ala de Hipheron-Maldito pavo malagradecido, sin mi no estarias aqui,-replico Sleipnir

Mientras tanto Las Princesas y las mane 6 tenian cara de WTF? ante tal raro espectaculo,solo se podia escuchar una risa que era la de Eris

JAJAJAAJJA ay que graciosos son,jajajajaaj nunca habia conocido a alguien tan gracioso como ustedes 2-decia Eris mientras reia divertida

Al darse cuenta de esto Sleipnir e Hipherion dejaron de pelear,sintiendose avergonzados por tal show pidieron disculpas

Lo Sentimos-dijeron al unisono

En ese momento Eris vio a Sleipnir e inmediatamente dejo de reir-"Woww no esta mal, de echo es muy lindo en mi punto de vista,bien Eris no lo eches a perder el puede ser el indicado", Eris no se dio cuenta de que luna la observava con una mirada un tanto amenzante.

"mmmm porque vera asi a Sleipnir, sera que tambien le gusta"-penso Luna-"Pues bien si es asi no dejare que ella me lo arrebate"¿Pero que demonios?

Luna se comenzo a molestar al ver a Sleipnir acercandose a Eris con cara de enamorado

Ho..ho..hola-dijo Eris de una manera temblorosa y timida al ver a Sleipnir acercarse-MI...mi nombre es Eris

Pues sabes algo, Eris hermosa-dijo Sleipnir,mientras eris no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario-"No puede ser porque me siento asi,acaso sera si el debe ser el indicado"-penso Eris

jajaja Pero donde estan mis modales, Mi nombre es Jackal "Poseidon "Sleipnir-dijo Sleipnir-o vaya lindo nombre , ¿esta bien si solo te llamo Sleipnir?-pregunto Eris-Pues claro si por mi no hay problema-dijo un alegre Sleipnir

Ellos no se daban cuenta de que Luna los observava un tanto incomoda y molesta, Celestia se dio cuenta de esto -¿Te encuentras bien hermana?¿Acaso sucede algo malo?-Pregunto Celestia

Emm no Cely no sucede nada todo esta bien-dijo Luna

Mmm al parecer ya tenemos uns tortolos aqui-dijo viendo a Sleipnir y a Eris reir mutuamente

"No si yo lo evito"-penso luna-"esa Eris me va a conocer"

**Fin del Cap 2**

**Bien espero les haya gustado y esperen el tercero muy pronto,tratare de actualizar los mas rapido posible, puede que encuentren uno que otro error por ahi pero les prometo que mejorare con el tiempo,****dejen review o manden PM si les gusto el capitulo o para dejar sugerencias me ayudarian mucho , y bien sin mas que decir Sleipnir se despida esperando que tengan buenas noches **


	3. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Una accion inesperada

Y bien ya que conocimos a Eris ,es momento de presentarles a Sleipnir-dijo celestia-ven acercate Sleipnir

Emm hola yo so..y so..y Fluttershy-dijo fluttershy con su ya tipica timidez-Mucho Gusto Flutteshy es un placer

¡HOOLAAAAA ¡ MII NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE-exclamo una emocionada pinkie,que agitaba fuertemente el casco de Sleipnir-EMM hola Pinkie Mucho gusto "mm procurare mantener mi distancia entre ella y yo"-dijo Sleipnir

¿Como estas compañero? mi nombre es Applejack y es un gusto conocerte-dijo applejack-Lo mismo digo Applejack

Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui, pareces rapido pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente rapido para derrotarme en una carrera, pero en fin mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y es un placer parat ti-dijo Rainbow-Este em si Mucho gusto rainbow "Que agradezca que es hembra porque si no ya estaria noqueada"-pesno Sleipnir

Hola es un placer conocerte Sleipnir yo soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-dijo twilight-Es un placer enorme su alteza-dijo Sleipnir mientras besaba su casco

Wow Wow eres muy guapo ya te lo habian dicho y muy fuerte-dijo Rarity mientras tocaba los brazos de Sleipnir-a por cierto mi nombre es Rarity guapo

Eris y Luna estaban más que furiosas al ver esto ,A Luna no le importo que todos vieran que se sentia celosa y avanzo furiosa hacia rarity "Maldita zorra vas a ver lo que te pasa por"-no pudo terminar porque Celestia la detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura

Pero a Eris no habia quien la contuviera-jejeje como que tengo antojo de un malvavisco bien quemado-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos haciendo que una nube negra se posara sobre Rarity haciendo que le cayera un rayo encima achicharrandola toda

Uy eso tiene que doler-dijo Sleipnir viendo a una chamuscada Rarity-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA parece que habra malvavisco asado para la cena-se burló Hipherion-jajajajaja buena esa hermano,buena esa-lo elogio Sleipnir

Las Princesas y las mane 6 voltearon a ver molestas a Eris-¿Qué porque me ven asi?-pregunto Eris tratando de de aquel incidente comenzo la cena,una variedad de exquisitos patillos fueron servidos los cuales todos comian con gusto pero al parecer fueron Sleipnir e Hipheron los que los disfrutaban mas ya que comian plato tras plato, era como si fueran un barril sin fondo, y por supuesto todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver su manera de de eso la noche transcuriio normal hasta que

Ufff necesito un poco de aire fresco, vuelvo en un momento -dijo Eris- Amm creo que ire con ella sirve de que asi la conozco un poco mas-dijo Luna-"Ya vera le enseñare a no meters con mi Sleipnir"-penso

Ahh quien lo diria yo la diosa del caos enamorada, vaya ahora que me doy cuenta es la primera vez que me enamoro en toda mi vida y se siente tan bien, solo espero que este amor sea correspondido-dijo Eris sin saber que Luna había escuchado todo lo que dijo

Sabes eso fue lindo todo eso de estar enamorada y lo demas pero lamento decirte que el va a ser mio-le dijo Luna de manera autoritaria- a si que porque no me haces un favor y te olvidas de el para siempre

No me importa lo que digas Luna, no me hare un lado ni nada de eso, porque sabes yo vine aquí buscando a mi pony especial y al parecer Sleipnir es ese pony especial, así que no voy a ceder solo porque una princesita mimada me lo pide,voy a luchar por el y no me importa pero el va a ser mio-dijo Eris en un tono aún más autoritario que el de Luna

Bien si asi lo quieres preparate que de ninguna manera voy a perder-dijo Luna regresando al comedor

Eris se quedó afuera pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar,sin darse cuenta Sleipnir se puso junto a ella

Bonita noche no lo crees-dijo Sleipnir-"A Eris te ves tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna"-penso

Si es una noche muy hermosa-le contesto Eris-Si pero no tan hermosa como tu-dijo Sleipnir sin pensar lo que dijo

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Eris sonrojada-emm no este no dije nada-le respondio Sleipnir bastante nervioso

Oye te puedo preguntar algo Sleipnir-dijo Eris-si por supuesto por mi no hay problema-le respondio-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?-pregunto Eris

Pues ya que lo mencionas en este momento estoy enamorado, es gracioso porque la conoci apenas hoy pero al verla me senti bien sabes senti una conexión, solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi-le dijo Sleipnir

Y ¿Se puede saber quien es ella? Digo si no es indiscrecion-le pregunto Eris

Ajajajaja descuida, ella es hermosa, graciosa y por lo que se ve es de buen corazon y sabes que es lo mejor de todo-dijo Sleipnir acercandose a ella y finalmente cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro - que es la mismisima diosa del caos.

Eris se estremcio al oirlo decir aquellas palabras, su cuerpo comenzo a temblar y casi por instinto lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso,Sleipnir al sentir los labios de Eris no pudo mas y correspondio el beso, pasaron unos segundos asi hasta que la necesidad de aire hizo que se separaran

Woooow eso fue inesperado¿ no crees que fue un poco apresurado?-pregunto Sleipnir-porque lo dices ¿esque acaso no te gusto?-le contesto Eris

No no es eso solo pienso que pues ¿no crees que vamos algo rapido? Digo nos acabamos de conocer-volvio a preguntar-Pues por mi no hay ningun problema, sabes mientras mas rapido mejor

Siendo asi-dijo Sleipnir mientras tomaba a Eris por la cintura y la volvio a besar

Sin darse cuenta Celestia y las mane 6 los obseervaban por una de las vntanas mientras coreaban-AWWWW que lindo

Pero Luna solo los veia enfurecida "Disfrutalo mientras puedas porque te juro que te lo arrebatare"-penso

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**Que les parecio el capitulo no se esperaban que algo asi sucediera tan rapido,pero preparense que lo bueno apenas comienza, si les gusto dejen review, sin mas que decir me despido esperando que tengan buen dia**


	4. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

El Nuevo Capitan de la Guardia Lunar

Despues de aquel beso Eris y Sleipnir siguieron hablando, riendo y varias cosas mas. Estaban recorriendo los jardines tranquilos y Silenciosos del palacio hasta que decidieron descansar bajo un arbol cercano.

Emmmm Sleipnir ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le pregunto Eris un tanto nerviosa

Si no veo porque no-le respondio-Pues mira queria saber si con todo lo que paso hace unos momentos ¿tu y yo ya somos pareja?-preguntaba Eris sonrojada

Bueno pues yo quiero pensar que si pero mi respuesta no es valida si tu no piensas lo mismo asi que Eris ¿Te gustaria ser mi bella novia?-dijo mientras hacia aparecer unas rosas y una caja de chocolates frente a ella

Sin poder resistir mas Eris lo beso apasionadamente-Porsupuesto que si , mi querido Dios de lo Mares-.

Me alegro mi dulce Diosa del caos-dijo para despues volverla a besar

Asi pasaron varias horas besandose y abrazandose bajo ese gran arbol-Amor ven conmigo a Ponyville porfavor-le dijo Eris-sabes que la respuesta va a sser si cielo-le dijo Sleipnir

Vaya parece que es un poco tarde no lo crees-pregunto Sleipnir mientras bostezaba, no recibio respuesta alguna, volteo y Eris se encontraba recargada en su pecho profundamente dormida

Al ver esto Sleipnir solto una ligera risa-jejej se ve hermosa mientras duerme, a que suerte tengo mira que alguien como ella se fijara en un idiota como yo ,bien parece que tendre que cargarla-. y sin perder tiempo la puso sobre su lomo y se dirigio al palacio.

Ya dentro del palacio se encontro con Celestia que al verlo con Eris en su lomo dijo-Parece que tenemos a una nueva pareja por aqui ¿No es asi Sleipnir?- Sleipnir se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta

Ohhh Su alteza no me di cuenta de que estaba aqui-dijo algo nervioso

Descuida ,veo que tu y Eris se enamoraron al instante eso es bueno porque eso solo significa que su amor es puro y sera duradero, los felicito pero ya no te hare perder el tiempo ven sigueme te mostrare donde se quedara Eris

Celestia lo guio hacia la habitacion donde Eris se quedaria esa noche, -Bien aqui se quedara esta noche, me disculparas pero debo irme te veo mañana-dijo la princesa del Sol

Celestia se alejo por el pasillo, Sleipnir puso a Eris sobre la cama y cuando estaba por irse escucho que alguien dijo su nombre era Eris que se habia despertado-Sleipnir a donde vas-dijo ella

A dormir preciosa y tu deberias hacer lo mismo ya es muy tarde para que una dama tan bella como tu siga despierta-.-Pero que cosas dices ademas,no sientes como que hace algo de frio aqui-dijo Eris

Sleipnir entendio la indirecta-Ya se a donde va esto quieres que duerma contigo ¿no es asi?-le dijo mientras se quitaba su gabardina y su gorro-esta bien ya que insistes lo hare-dijo mientras se metia entre las cobijas

Aww gracias amor que lindo eres-dijo ella recostandose sobre el abrazando su cuello y recargando su cabeza en el mismo-Descansa Guapo-le dijo-Hehehe dulces sueños dulzura-le respondio rodeandola con su brazos para finalmente quedarse dormidos.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Luna

Asi que esa Eris cree que Sleipnir ya es suyo ohh esta tan equivocada, que lo disfrute porque tengo algo planeado que hara que Sleipnir pase la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y no con esa maldita,-dijo luna con una mirada decidida

Amanecia en Canterlot, como todos los dias Celestia levanto el sol a la misma hora, los rayos de sol penetraban la ventana de la habitacion donde Eris y Sleipnir estaban

Ufff nunca antes habia dormido asi,Buenos dia...-se sorprendio al ver que Eris seguia dormida, intento levantarse pero no lo consiguio ya que Eris lo abrazaba con una fuerza que evitaba que el se moviera, viendo que no podia hacer nada Sleipnir volvio a dormir.

Amor,amor,amor despierta ya amanecio-decia Eris-cariño despierta repitio

Ehh ¿que? ¿quien?¿cuando?¿donde?-decia Sleipnir despertandose

Buenos dias cariño-.-oh si buenos dias a ti tambien cielo

Sabes eres muy dormilon ya viste la hora que es-dijo señalando un reloj

Oye me habia desprtado antes pero me abarazabas tan fuerte que no me podia mover y no tuve otra opcion mas que volver a dormir-replico Sleipnir

Si pero acaso no disfrutaste que tu novia te abrazara asi-dijo eris-Touche-respondio

La feliz pareja salio de su habitacion, se dirigian hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, sin saber la noticia que les aguardaba.

Mientras tanto Luna y Celestia se encontraban en la slala del trono discutiendo

Hermana ¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Celestia

Mas que segura, confio en que el hara un buen trabajo como capitan de mi guardia-respondio Luna

Celestia un tanto insegura acepto lo que su hermana le habia comentado

Bien pero tendra que hacer la misma prueba que mi querido Hooker hizo para sel capitan de la guardia solar de acuerdo-dijo Celestia

Pfff si hermana ademas que tan dificl puede ser derrotar a Shining Armor, ademas si Hooker pudo su hermano tambien lo hara-dijo Luna si darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

¿A que te refieres con hermano? Luna no me digas que-dijo Celestia

Emm bueno si "Yo y mi maldita bocota" -penso

Luna dime por favor hay algo que yo no sepa-respondio Celestia

Pues se podria decir que Sleipnir te mintio un poquito sobre su identidad,su apodo Poseidon no es un apodo en realidad el es el autentico Poseidon pero mejor preguntaselo a el-dijo Luna muy nerviosa

Sin perder mas tiempo Celestia ordeno a sus guardias buscar a Sleipnir y traerlo con ella, asi despues de un rato Sleipnir entro junto a Eris un tanto confundido a la sala del trono

Su alteza, es verdad ¿que solicitaba mi presencia?-pregunto

Si asi es y ahora me podrias contar la verdad Sleipnir o lo siento quize decir Poseidon "Dios del Mar"-exlamo Celestia algo furiosa

Mire su alteza me arrepiento de haberle mentido pero pense que me tirarian de a loco y me echarian de aqui si les decia que yo soy el verdadero Poseidon , pero si quiere que le cuente la verdad adelante-dijo El

Entonces Sleipnir comenzo a relatar su historia y la de sus hermanos,despues de un largo rato termino y Celestia le perdono el haberle mentido

**Para conocer esta historia deberan leer este fic s/10759649/1/Las-Cronicas-de-Olimpo-PROLOGO-CAP-1-Y-2**

Ya veo interesante historia,Hookie nunca me la conto antes,es una lastima que no se encuentre aqui en estos momentos le alegraria mucho volver a ver su hermano-dijo Celestia

Sleipnir al escuchar a Celestia decirle Hookie a su hermano comenzo a reirse como si de u loco se tratara-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA HOOKIE VAYA NOMBRECITO JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJ AY DIOS MIO-pero digame su alteza de donde lo conoce , ¿es amiga de el?-pregunto

Emm bueno el ..el..el es mi como decirlo el es mi "Pony especial"-respondio sonrojada

Jjajajaja ese cabron, bueno pues felicidades Celestia y dime¿ya sonrie? porque que yo me acuerde nunca lo vi sonreir-dijo Sleipnir

Pues veras Sleipnir es una larga historia, Celestia comenzo a relatar como empezo su romance con Lord Markus Hooker mejor conocido como HADES dios del inframundo

Despues de que Celestia terminara de relatar su historia, Eris y Sleipnir se retiraron para dejar que Celestia terminara sus labores.

**Si tambien quieren conocer como Hades y Celestia se enamoraron lean este fic ** s/10772705/1/La-Muerte-y-el-Sol****

Ufff vaya sorpresa, nunca espere que me contaran algo asi de Markus-dijo Sleipnir feliz-Me gustaria verlo para ponerme al tanto de las cosas, pero en otra ocasion sera-.

Al parecer estas feliz por tu hermano no es asi, espero conocerlo algun dia pero que no aparte de Markus tenias otro Hermano?-pregunto

A si Drawing "La Monja Samael"Gunner el mismisimo Zeus dios del trueno, pues la verdad no se que haya sido de ese pendejo ni donde esta pero eso no importa de seguro a de estar tirandose alguna pelirroja con eso de que le gustan mucho no me sorprenderia-dijo Sleipnir

Ohhh ya veo-dijo Eris algo sorprendida-Pero sabes cariño para mi tu siempre seras el mejor

Jjejeje gracias cielo-dijo dandole un beso

En ese momento Luna aparecio frente a ellos pero no venia sola venia escoltada por 3 de sus guardias.

Hola Sleipnir ¿como estas ?-lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla ignorando a Eris por completo

Hola Luna bien y tu-respondio

Pues ya sabes estresada , con todo eso de la politica y los deberes reales-le dijo

Te diria que te comprendo, pero ami no me pasa eso -se rio Sleipnir- y bien se te ofrece algo-.

Si la verdad si , te tengo un propuesta que se que te interesara mucho-dijo ella

Y bien ¿Cual es esa propuesta?-dijo Sleipnir

Bien, la propuesta es ¿Te interesaria ser el Capitan de la Guardia Lunar?-pregunto Luna

Wow wow es enserio no no se que decir Luna yo este es un gran honor para mi pero-dijo al voltear a ver a Eris- esperame aqui Luna no tardo dijo saliendo de la sala del trono junto a Eris

Cielo yo-dijo el

Shhh tranquilo cariño, yo se que esto significa mucho para ti y si te hace feliz yo sere feliz de acuerdo-le dijo Eris

Pero cielo si acepto no te vere la mayor parte del dia-dijo preocupado

No te preocupes por eso amor, ademas siempre estare esperandote con los brazos abiertos -dijo ella

jeje esta bien ahora regreso-dijo Sleipnir volviendo a entrar a la sala del trono

Y bien Sleipnir ¿que decidiste?-pregunto Luna

Sera un honor para mi comandar tus tropas Luna-dijo con orgullo

Bien excelente decision, ahora permiteme presentarte a tus comandantes-dijo ella

El es DeathWing comandante de la division era un Batpony que portaba un arco y vestia una tunica roja.- Es un placer mi señor, prometo servirle con valentia

Eso espero-respondio Sleipnir

Yo soy Black Lighthing comandante de la division magica-Black Lighthing era un Saberhorn, tenia una daga que portaba a manera de collar-Capitan servire con honor y si es necesario dare mi vida para protegerlo.

Me alegra escuchar eso, pero espero que no sea necesario llegar a tanto-respondio Sleipnir

Mi nombre es Stalker Onyx-el era un Nightcrawler, portaba una resplandeciente espada, vestia una bandana colo rojo sangre en su cabeza y un abrigo del mismo color-Mi señor prometo obedecer sus ordenes al pie de la letra y tambien llevarlo hacia la victoria

Exelente eso espero, y bien Señores yo soy Jackal "Poseidon" Sleipnir, se preguntaran porque Poseidon, pues les dire que si que estan Hablando con el mismisimo Dios de los mares, Mis reglas y condiciones las dare cuando me presenten formalmente como capitan asi que hasta Entonces retirense y descansen-ordeno

¡SI SEÑOR¡-dijeron al unisono

Vaya tienes caracter coo capitan, pero para ser oficialmente nombrado debes pasar la prueba que tu hermano tuvo que superar, mañana te enteraras de que se trata ahora ve y preparate-Dijo Luna

Si luna nos vemos luego-dijo retirandose

"Oh si ahora Eris vete despidiendo de el que pronto va a ser mio"-Penso Luna

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Siguiente Capitulo: La Prueba: ¿Cadence eres tu?**

**En fin ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? espero les haya gustado si es asi dejen review y sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles un buen dia**


	5. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

La Prueba: ¿Cadence eres tu?

Amanecia en Canterlot, en el palacio la actividad empezo antes de lo usual ya que ese dia no seria como cualquier otro.

Todos se prebaraban para la gran prueba que Sleipnir tendria, que no seria otra que enfrentar a Shining Armor Capitan de toda la Guardia Real, solo el podria decidir si Sleipnir era digno de ser capitan de la Guardia Lunar, el cual arrivo el dia anterior a Canterlot al enterarse de esto

Ufff asi que en eso consiste mi prueba, sinceramente no me lo esperaba pero si debo hacerlo lo hare-dijo confiado

Bien asi me gusta Capitan-le dijo Luna dandole un beso en la mejilla

Lo que hubiera dado porque Eris estuviera aqui, es una pena que haya tenido que regresar a Ponyville-dijo Sleipnir un tanto desanimado

Luna se molesto un poco por este comentario-No pienses en eso ahora , mejor piensa en que debes superar esa prueba, bien no te molesto mas-dijo Luna-debo ir con mi hermana para recibir a Cadence mi sobrina y esposa de Shining-. Se retiro dejandolo solo

Entonces el nombre de Cadence comenzo a retumbar en la cabeza de Sleipnir "Cadence,Cadence,Cadence"-Pensaba-Sera ella en verdad- dijo mientras recordaba algo

Flashback

Cadence estas segura de esto digo estas comprometida y no quiero tener problemas-decia Sleipnir preocupado

Tranquilo cielo el ahora esta muy lejos de aqui y te aseguro que ni el ni nadie se enteraran, asi que deja de preocuparte y ven aca guapo-decia Cadence mientras tomaba a Sleipnir por el cuello y lo besaba apasionadamente-.

Cadence, olvidalo y quedate conmigo porfavor-suplicaba Sleipnir

Awww Jackie no hay otra cosa que quisiera mas en este mundo que quedarme contigo-decia feliz-Entonces porque no lo haces -decia Sleipnir abrazandola

Porque no puedo cielo almenos por ahora no, pero te prometo que no tendras que esperar mucho, pronto estare a tu lado mi dulce Jackie-.

Bien lo entiendo, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario mi dulce Princesa del Amor-le respondio-Awwww por eso te quiero Jackie-dijo Cadence para despues volverlo a besar

Fin de Flashback

Y sigo esperando ese dia que al parecer nunca llegara, pero que pendejadas digo ya tengo a Eris a mi lado-decia Sleipnir un tanto pensativo-En fin debo prepararme, la prueba empieza unas pocas horas.

Las horas pasaron y Sleipnir se preparaba para la prueba aun pensando en todo lo que sucedio entre ella y el, aunque no lo queria admitir en el fondo la extrañaba y la necesitaba.

Hasta que finalmente faltaba poco tiempo para la gran prueba, podiamos ver a toda la Guardia Real , a todas las Princesas excepto Cadence en el campo de entrenamiento esperando ansiosos el gran combate, El gran capitan Shining Armor ya se encontraba ahi con su armadura puesta, esperando paciente a que llegara la hora

Ufff vaya multitud, pero no debo estar nervioso, ademas no creo que sea tan dificil, digo soy un Dios y si mi hermano pudo yo igual-decia Sleipnir viendo aquella multiud desde la ventana de su habitacion-, Cuando en ese mismo instante sintio que besaban su cuello-No tengo duda de eso Jackie-Volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Cadence besandolo en el cuello

Cadence eres tu?-preguntaba sorprendido

Awwwww te ves tan lindo cuando te pones asi, claro que si cielo soy yo-decia mientras lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso

Sleipnir dudoso correspondio el beso, hasta que finalmente hizo a Cadence a un lado

Cadence no basta esto no esta bien-decia nervioso

¿Porque acaso no te alegras de verme-pregunto algo triste

No no es eso es que tu ya estas casada y yo ya tengo a alguien junto a mi-decia Sleipnir

Cadence al escuchar esto se puso algo triste-que es cierto eso, que no dijiste que esperarias lo que fuera-.

Si si lo se pero yo no planee conocerla ni mucho menos enamorarme-decia Sleipnir-"Oh yo amo a Eris pero por alguna razon mi conciencia me dice que debo estar contigo Cadence"-penso

Jackie ¿estas seguro de que la amas?-pregunto-SI mas que seguro-le respondio-Deberas porque recuerda que yo soy la Princesa del Amor y me especializo en estos casos, ademas note algo de duda en tu respuesta-Sleipnir estaba acorralado, sabia que ella tenia razon pero tambien sabia que debia resistir por Eris.

Acaso olvidas que estas casada-le dijo-Si lo se Jackie pero no soy feliz, Shining no me presta la atencion debida ni me dedica el tiempo necesario-le dijo algo triste-¿Porque dices eso?-.

Pues veras cada que termina sus labores como Capitan en vez de pasar el poco tiempo libre conmigo lo unico que hace es irse a dormir, cuando tiene dias libres solo se la pasa creando nuevas estrategias de combate o se pasa todo el dia entrenando, y lo mas importante es que no hemos hecho tu sabes eso, con decirte que en la noche de bodas me dijo que no porque al otro dia debia levantarse temprano-decia Cadence con mucha tristeza-Uy esto es un caso muy cabron en mi opinion-le dijo Sleipnir

Pero en cambio tu sabias bien aprovechar el tiempo conmigo,o acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que te la pasabas conmigo, ya olvidaste aquellos apasionados besos o aquellas caricias que te daba-decia Cadence de una manera seductora pasando su cola por la nariz de Sleipnir-Tambien olvidaste lo que paso aquella noche, que dijiste que me amabas mientras haciamos ya sabes que, sabes no me vendria mal hacerlo otra vez pero eso depende de ti-decia mientras abrazaba a Sleipnir por la espalda al mismo tiempo que mordia su oreja derecha con delicadeza.

Sleipnir estaba contra las cuerdas sin poder hacer nada, no podia resistir los encantos de Cadence, estaba sucumbiendo.

Cadence lo noto y no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comenzo a besar su cuello-Sabes tu prueba empieza dentro de poco, asi que al parecer solo tenemos tiempo para esto-decia mientras le quitaba su gabardina y seguia besandolo por todo el cuerpo hasta que llego a la parte intima de Sleipnir el cual ya no oponia resistencia habia sucumbido-Te tengo-dijo Cadence cuando vio el miembro erecto de Sleipnir-Ummm se ve delicioso,y ademas igual de grande como lo recuerdo-decia mientras comenzo a lamer la base de su miembro

Oh si sigue asi preciosa no te detengas-decia Sleipnir

Cadence obedecio y siguio subiendo y lamiendo hasta que llego a la punta donde comenzo a succionarlo-Si si dulzura vas bien-decia mientras empujaba la cabeza Cadence contra su miembro-Crees que quepa toda en esa linda boca que tienes cariño-decia Sleipnir-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo Jackie-dijo mientras volvia a succionar su miembro, Cadence comenzo a introducir gran parte del miembro erecto de Sleipnir a su boca, se notaba que le costaba trabajo pero finalmente lo consiguio-Hehehhe buen trabajo preciosa lo conseguiste.

Asi pasaron varios minutos hasta que-Preparate dulzura casi me porque no sabes la sed que tengo- Cadence succiono con mas fuerza, esta deseosa por la leche de Sleipnir-Aqui viene preparate-decia preparandose para liberar toda su semilla en la boca de Cadence-y dicho y echo Sleipnir termino vaciando su semilla en la boca de Cadence -Hehehhe buena niña, al parecer no dejaste ni una gota en el suelo-dijo Sleipnir-Mmmm amor era tan delicioso que no queria depserdiciar nada, me gustaria seguir pero no queda tiempo, tu prueba esta por empezar.

Tienez razon-dijo Sleipnir poniendose su gabardina-debo irme te veo aya

Cielo no quieres tu beso de la buena suerte-dijo acercandose a Sleipnir

Cielo en la boca no que me la acabas de mamar, si quieres en la mejilla-le dijo bien buena suerte Mi querido Jackie-dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Finalmente la hora llego y Sleipnir entro al campo de batalla

Hola cielo-decia Shining

Oh Hola shining-dijo Cadence de mala gana-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto

No nada "Uy que aburrido eres " sabes deberias ir al centro tu rival esta ahi

Tienez razon pero antes-dijo mientras trataba de besar a Cadence pero ella lo freno-No lo creo Shining, dicen que es de mala suerte besar a tu esposa antes de un combate-.

Wow no lo sabia pero gracias-decia Shining dirigiendose al centro de la arena-"Ufff se la creyo,de la que me salve"-penso Cadence

Mientras tanto en la arena

Asi que tu eres Shining Armor-pregunto Sleipnir

Si y tu eres el aspirante a Capitan de la Guardia Lunar no es asi y por lo que tengo entendido eres hermano de Hooker no-agrego Shining

Estas en lo correcto pero dejemos las formalidades a un lado, hay que empezar con esto-decia un ansioso Sleipnir.

Bien-le respondio mientras desenfundaba su espada-oye que no tienes alguna espada o algo-pregunto

Si tengo dos katanas pero no creo que sean necesarias-dijo Sleipnir confiado

Si tu lo dices, pero yo no me confiaaria tanto-le respondio-Blahblahbla que estamos esperando-.

Bien empezemos, lo primero que hare sera quitarte lo ¡ARROGANTEEEEEEE¡-grito shining mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia Sleipnir-Ufff eso es todo-dijo Sleipnir esquivandolo y apareciendo detras de el-esto fue demasiado facil-dijo dando a Shining un golpe en el cuello que lo dejo fuera de combate,

Todos quedaron impactado ante tal escena, su capitan derrotado con un simple golpe

¡Señoras y señores el ganador de esta pelea es ¡JACKALLLL "POSEIDONNNN"SLEIPNIRRRR¡-exclamo un guardia

Bwajajajajja asi que dices que eres un dios no interesante-dijo una voz detras de Sleipnir

Si soy un dios pero tu quien diablos eres?-pregunto

Hehehhee yo soy Discord "Dios del Caos" y estoy aqui para retarte a una batalla -exclamo dejando ver su identidad

Jjejejeej Discord dios del caos suena interesante, ademas siento un gran poder en ti, ACEPTO EL RETO-dijo Sleipnir

Bien que asi sea-dijo Discord

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Siguiente capitulo Sleipnir vs Discord " Poseidon muestra todo su poder"**

**Wow no esperaban que eso pasara con Cadence y Sleipnir ahora la pregunta es ¿Que pasa con Eris? ¿Que tan grande sera todo el poder de Sleipnir? todo esto sera respondido pronto asi que si les gusto dejen review me ayudarian mucho, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles buenas noches**


	6. Aviso Importante

**Aviso**

**A todos mi lectores:**

**Este aviso es para informar que haré una remasterizacion de mis tres primero fic que son: El Caos, la Luna y yo, Mi querida Eris y posiblemente el fic de Un mar de amor**

**Ahora a que me refiero con remasterizacion bueno lo que haré sera corregir los errores que tengan, alargar un poco mas los capítulos, hacer que tengan mas coherencia, mejorar los diálogos lo mas que pueda, añadir unas ideas que tengo por ahí, pero tranquilos la trama seguirá siendo la misma claro que también la cambiare un poco pero nada que afecte mucho.**

** Estén alertas puede que en el transcurso de esta semana empieze a publicar los capítulos remasterizados. sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


End file.
